In Sickness and In Health
by HelloBenjamin
Summary: After a midnight visit, Luke is left dying and Sarah Jane faces the fight of her life in order to save him in time. Old friends return as the gang unite to face a recurring foe and protect Luke but will they succeed? Rubbish summary but please read
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of the characters all rights belong to be BBC and their respective owners. **_

It was midnight and the occupants of 13 Bannerman Road were lost in a world of dreams well Sarah Jane was at least. A hooded figure rounded the corner onto Sarah Jane's drive and looked up to the window of Luke's room. She smiled as she turned off her image translator and began to scale the side of the house. Once at the window she gently pressed against it and pulled it open. As quiet as a snake she snuck inside before transforming back into her human form. She smiled as her eyes fell upon the form of the sleeping boy. Slowly she removed the dart from her cloak before aiming it at the boy and throwing it into his side. The dart disappeared as soon as it made contact but that didn't matter for the poison was already seeping into the boy's bloodstream. The hooded figure smiled sadly before whispering "you could have been so useful to me archetype but you chose the wrong side". With that she let herself out the house and ran to her secret hiding place ready to watch her plan unfold.

**The next morning**

Sarah Jane was downstairs making toast for Luke, as she did most mornings, some children may have preferred a cooked breakfast but Sarah Jane knew Luke preferred toast if it meant that kitchen wasn't burnt down. "Luke come on your toast is getting cold" she called. No reply. Sarah Jane sighed as she headed upstairs to find Luke. "You'll be late" she said as she entered his room. However, what greeted her chilled her to the core. Luke was lying in a tangle of sheets on his bed, sweat was pouring from his face and Sarah Jane thought that snow had more colour than Luke currently did. Instantly Sarah Jane was at his side shaking him awake. "Come on Luke, wake up its mum please wake up". Luke slowly began to stir, "mum" he croaked "I'm not feeling good". Sarah Jane's heart seemed to stop as she heard these words. But Sarah Jane was not a woman who let panic takeover, "come on Luke we need to see Mr Smith" Sarah Jane was on her feet removing Luke's covers. "Oh but mum I'm so tired" Luke complained as he struggled to sit up. "I'll help you come now Luke", Sarah Jane supported Luke on her shoulders as they slowly made their way to the attic. "Mr Smith I need you" Sarah Jane called as they entered the room". "Good morning Sarah Jane, I see that Luke is unwell" Sarah Jane struggled with Luke to the sofa before lying him down and searching for a blanket, as she searched she looked desperately at Mr Smith "Please scan him and see what has caused this Mr Smith please" Sarah Jane was on the verge of tears. "According to my results, Luke has been poisoned by Algernon its a very rare poison known only to the Bane, it has a mortality rate of 50%: the cure is a mixture of glucose, sugars and a secretion from the Bane who administered the poison, effects include nausea, profuse sweating, fatigue, vomiting in the early stages, this is followed by unconsciousness and eventually death if not treated." Sarah Jane's world came crashing to a halt as Mr Smith relayed the information. She glanced at Luke and saw the fear evident in his eyes ...he needed her and she wouldn't let him down now.

_**Dun dun da, I am evil ... to find out what happens to Luke follow this story and review :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here****_ it is the next chapter be warned there is lots of Sarah Jane and Luke moments and mentions of vomiting and panic attacks._**

It had been half an hour since Sarah Jane had been cheerfully making toast for Luke and now all of a sudden she was sitting next to Luke while an agonising poison spread through his veins and infected his body. She gently placed the cold flannel against Luke's forehead trying to wipe away the sweating caused by his fever. Luke shifted slightly and stared at his mum with pleading eyes. Sarah Jane's heart sank as she realised she had no answers for the unspoken questions clearly going through his mind.

Mr Smith was whirring in the background trying to find any traces of Bane nearby which could explain Luke's sudden illness. After 10 minutes he spoke up

"Sarah Jane, there are faint traces of Bane around and in Bannerman Road during the early hours of the morning. My scans indicate they entered the house in Luke's room"

"I knew it" exclaimed Sarah Jane.

Luke shifted on to his side as another bout of vomiting took over him, each time his stomach clenched making him feel worse. Sarah Jane's attention returned to Luke as she gently rubbed circles on his back in an attempt to soothe him before fetching the glass of water and holding it to his lips. Luke took a shuddering sip afraid the water would irritate his already churning stomach.

"Mum I don't want any water" Luke complained almost on the verge of tears.

"I know Luke, but it is better to have something in your stomach to vomit up rather than stomach acid" as she said this Sarah Jane carefully wiped Luke's hair from his eyes and helped him settle back on the sofa.

With Luke comfortable or as comfortable as possible given the situation, Sarah Jane's attention returned once more to the Bane and getting the cure for Luke. Sugar and Glucose well that could be found in food easily but given that Luke's stomach was currently unable to tolerate food perhaps that wouldn't be an ideal treatment... wait it hit her, Martha Jones former companion of the Doctor and a doctor herself. She was bound to have pure glucose and sugar.

"Mr Smith, I need you to try and track the Bane so we can get the antidote, I'm going to phone Martha and ask her to send some glucose and sugar over for Luke".

"Instantly" came the robotic reply

Luke was now curled up on the sofa fighting waves of nausea brought on by the agony of his stomach clenching as he struggled to keep the water in. This was not his day, in fact Luke could honestly say he hated being sick. Luke felt tears in his eyes as a new thought came into his mind, the last time an alien had caused him harm Sarah Jane had left to find them. Luke felt the panic rising at the thought that she may leave him again once she found the Bane. He began to mumble as the tears overflowed from his eyes. Hearing mumbling Sarah Jane spun round to see Luke verging on panic. She ran to his side placing a calming hand on his head but it had no effect. Luke's breath was coming in short, rapid gasps and he was shaking uncontrollably. He began twitching which only aggravated his stomach further causing him to whimper.

"Luke, Luke calm down it's okay just calm down" Sarah Jane fought back the wave of panic as she tried to maintain a calm composure.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me" Luke whimpered

"Luke it's okay I'll never leave you" Sarah Jane was now desperate to calm Luke down recognising that he had gone into a full blown panic attack.

"You did before, I wasn't well and you left me always leaving me" Luke was now becoming hysterical.

Before Sarah Jane pondered and then it hit her ... The Blathereen! She had left Luke to go and find an antidote to save his life. Realisation dawned on her as Luke became increasing agitated. The smile when she returned, the fact that he pointed out her return all signalled towards his relief but in her own state Sarah Jane hadn't noticed. Now because of her Luke was having a panic attack because he thought she would leave again.

"Luke I need you to listen to me very carefully, I promise never to leave you I will stay right here until Martha arrives with some medicine for you. Everything will be okay"

Luke stopped twitching as Sarah Jane's soothing voice washed over him, he desperately wanted to believe her words but found that past experience wouldn't let him. Instead he exhaled shakily replying:

"You never leave when I'm healthy, the perfect human but if I become ill you leave me and I'm scared" Luke began to calm down having finally voiced his pent up feelings

Sarah Jane felt her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. All of the hysteria a few moments was caused by her determination to save Luke, she never stopped to think of how terrified Luke was she just focused on getting him back. Now he didn't trust her to stay because of fears that he wasn't perfect.

"Oh Luke" Sarah Jane sighed "You are always perfect to me because you are my son and I love you, as the old wedding saying goes in sickness and in health"

A smile crept onto Luke's face upon hearing these words and slowly he began to fall into a contented sleep as Sarah Jane pondered how to get the antidote if she couldn't leave Luke's side.

**_That's all for now, keep reviewing as your reviews keep me writing :)_**


End file.
